Weather Cycles
by ThatOneCTDMod
Summary: "So... Why do you have a birdhouse?" Gaz expected a lot of things, for Zim to steal her Gameslave, well... That wasn't one of them. For everything that happened after? No, not at all, it still baffled her to this day. At least she knows why he made the stupid birdhouse now... Eventual ZAGR. More serious Zim - darker tone intended - Excessive? violence - Criticism welcomed.
1. Surviving the rain

**First story (Or part of one really) I've written and published in a LONG time, so please let me know of any mistakes and such! I might've messed up a bit on certain character details or personalities and the like, so please let me know if so as well. And while Zim is more serious, certain habits such as his odd way of speech, and others he's formed over his years on Earth do still remain. Sorry the first chapter is so short! Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A hiss of annoyance spilled forth from Irk's rather effective defect, Ruby colored eyes staring daggers from under a pair of Purple contacts. He was specifically looking upwards, head lowered enough to peek up from under the safety of the Skool's front. The dark cloudy sky above seemed to thunder harder at his gaze, distant flashes lighting up the sky and the sharp noise of lightning coming into his range of hearing about ten seconds later. "Curse this inferior planet's infuriating weather cycles!" He long ago found a method for dealing with the rain, a nice coating of paste would deal with the acidic droplets when they assaulted his superior form.

He, however, was out of said paste. The reason for such was rather simple and, though he'd never admit it, something he should've expected. Gir would never be allowed near the paste storage, the 'shower', or any other such equipment again.

"Hey Zim, catch!"

With but a meager second to react at the sudden voice, the ear grating tone a clear indication of what annoyance he'd be dealing with Zim turned. Speeding towards his face was a Pink water filled device, the spherical weapon having been hurled at him with all the might his nemesis could muster. With a snarl forming on his lips at the old trick Zim's hand shot up, gloved digits moving to curl around the airborne water balloon.

Pop…

Having gripped far too hard the balloon promptly burst in his hand, a fair amount of water still managing to go with the momentum and sprinkle over his face. The smell of burning skin and the faint sizzling noise that followed let Dib know he hit his mark, more or less, a victorious, "Another score for Earth!" sent the enraged Irken's way.

Wasting no time in opening up his umbrella, Dib quickly stepped down the stairs down onto the soaked sidewalk, almost tripping in his haste. A middle finger was sent in further mockery towards the alien as the rivals stared each other down, one snarling and one with a face splitting grin.

"You will regret that, Dib-filth!" Zim yelled back, a gloved hand idly wiping off the acidic liquid from his features after tossing what remained of the balloon off his hand. His other hand was balled up in a fist, nails threatening to dig through the material of his glove and into his palm, but he made no other acknowledgement to the pain. He wouldn't give the disgusting human such satisfaction.

Watching the constant bane of his conquest run off to revel in his 'mighty win', the vexed and still trapped Irken just let out another long sigh. He was going to be here a long, long time, if he had to guess.

At the faint sound of another late leaving student's feet behind him Zim craned his neck around, glaring lens covered eyes meeting a head of Purple hair staring down at a Game Slave Four. Or maybe it was five now, he couldn't remember. Looking the youngest of the Membrane household over he took note of the primitive shielding device tucked into the crook of her arm, an umbrella as they preferred to call it.

Seeming to sense someone staring holes into the top of her head, Gazlene Membrane dared to pause her game and look up. An equally annoyed gaze met Earth's only current Irken, a silent battle of wills ensuing as false eyes met Hazel.

"Dib-Sister."

Her eyes narrowed just a hint at that.

"It's Gaz, shorty."

That certainly earned her a reaction, the barely taller Invader stalking up to her and staring her down. She, as expected, met his anger filled stare with her own.

"Silly little Earth worm, the amazing Zim is clearly a full two inches above your puny form." He remarked tauntingly, a coy smirk on his lips that faintly showed off his zipper like teeth.

"All those inches," She started off, voice just dripping with sarcasm, " And all you can invade without failing spectacularly is my personal bubble after four years since I don't have time to doom you." Having deemed she wasted enough time conversing for one year, her head snapped back down to her Game Slave. Scooting herself past the seething alien she went about preparing her umbrella, storing her game in her backpack for once due to the potential water hazard.

One foot was raised up as she prepared to step out into the pouring rain, the faint sound of a zipper being tugged and the feeling of a hand rifling through her own backpack however stopped her dead in her tracks. Swiveling on her feet, umbrella closed and being held more like a bat than anything she sent a stare promising eternal torment at whoever trifled with her.

Being the only person, alien, with the Squeedlyspooch to even dare begin acknowledging her doom bringing existence it was no surprise at what she saw. In Zim's three fingered hand he held her Game Slave, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. In under a second she was stepping up to cave his head in, only for a metallic limb to dart out of his PAK and swiftly store her treasured gaming device.

"Zim, if you value your miserable life you will-"

A gloved hand dared to plant itself over her mouth, her eyes momentarily widening at the action before she began to shake in a barely repressed rage. At the brief tease of her Game Slave sliding out from behind the faintly taller Irken's form from his PAK she pulled on all her willpower to hold her punches, for now.

"Silence, Gaz-Beast, you shall be returned your… 'Gamesave', after you have escorted Zim through your horrid Earth weather. If you refuse? Well, your precious recreational device will be destroyed from within my PAK. Understand?" The same damnable smirk rested on his lips, the 'inferior Earthling' now wrapped around his finger so to speak.

With a growl emitting from deep within her throat Gaz gave a slow, tense nod to his demand. If the way her hands were actually bending her damn umbrella just a hint from her rage was any indication, Zim would be dying by the end of the day if she had any say about it.

"Good." A hand was removed from a pair of soft Pink lips, a grimace crossing the Irken Invader's face as he could feel the faint moisture from her 'noise hole' like it was on his bare skin through his glove. Wiping the offending substance against the wall just beside him he gave an expecting stare down at Gaz, the umbrella shortly being opened up as she all but started dragging him from Skool.

With a triumphant smile on his lips Zim walked beside the seething female, a constant venom filled glare stared up at the Invader's skull in return.

A good two minutes of silent travel in the pouring rain later saw the two taking a shortcut through a nearby park, Gaz still furious and Zim still gloating. Every now and then they'd glance at the other, one set of eyes reflecting nothing but rage and the other just taunting, daring them to do something.

"I hope you know, Zim, the moment I get my game back I'm going to-" At that, an annoyed look in his lens covered gaze, Zim planted his hand over her lips mid-step once more. This time, however, instead of just taking the absolutely humiliating action Gaz responded as many might expect her to.

Before he could even open his mouth to say something Zim felt a stinging pain in his palm, a growl emitting from him as a pair of human teeth bit down hard into his gloved flesh. "Let- Go!" He vehemently demanded, other free hand planting itself on her forehead and trying to push and pry her off and away as she seemed intent on ripping a chunk of his skin out.

Eventually, the stronger Irken won despite the bone breaking grip Gaz's hands had on his forearm to keep him there in his moment of suffering. Stuttering back a step or two, the shorter of the pair held a very satisfied grin upon her lips at the alien's hiss of pain from how hard she bit into him. "You insufferable Earthling…" Was the most he grumbled, just now looking up to notice why he wasn't burning alive.

Luckily enough for him it seemed they had their little spat just as they went under an awning along the pathway through the park, two white painted Birch wood benches on either side of the walkway for people to rest themselves on and a single outdoor water fountain as well.

"Like I said, paste-guzzler, it's Gaz. And if you do that one more time, Game Slave or not, I will break every bone and weird alien organ in your body so much that Dib won't even be able to dissect you. Got it?" She seethed out, stepping right back up into the Irken's personal space, a hand darting up to grab a fistful of his uniforms collar and drag him down to her eye level.

In response, one of Zim's hands found themselves wrapping around her own collar and tugging her harshly in return- Which, only managed to slam their bodies closer together, foreheads colliding as they stared daggers into each other.

"You don't scare Zim, Little-Gaz. The service drones on Foodcourtia could do more than you." He hissed right back, a faint hint of his sharp teeth peeking out from his snarl.

At the sight, Gaz's eyes curiously flickered down to his lips and more important to her in the moment- His teeth. She had never cared enough to noticed the rather carnivorous set on him before, not that it did anything to deter her wrath from manifesting. Snapping her Hazel orbs right back at Zim's hidden Ruby ones she just kept glaring.

"Then how about this, Zim…" Said alien's antenna twitched under his wig, the Goth girl's breathing a tad too close for his liking.

"I'll leave you stranded here until the rain stops- Which, by the way, this thunderstorm is going to go on all day and night. It's suppose to rain every day until Friday, actually, so that's three days you might be stuck here if it even lets up. As for my 'recretional device'… I'll just use my old one until I can buy a replacement." She warned, bluffing about having her old GS, not that he'd know.

Slowly, Zim's grip on her collar loosened, as did Gaz's on his. Despite this, they were still staring each other down like dogs about to fight to the death, another battle of their wills being fought.

"Very well, Dib-sister. Begone, Zim can easily wait out your acid water." With a crossing of his arms he stepped back, sitting down on one of the benches closer to his side of the walkway.

"...You… Fucker." Was the venom filled response, Gazlene sitting herself down on the other bench in the same manner as the alien ahead of her. She couldn't leave without her game, that was unacceptable

And so, for the time being the two were at an impasse. Clearly, neither of them were willing to give up at the moment being as stubborn as they were.

They were going to be here for a while...


	2. Through the park

An uncomfortable verbal silence was born between the two, the only ambiance to drown it being the rain pelting against the Earth. A few people occasionally stepped by, not that the pair paid them any mind. Zim was idly fiddling with his uniform, gloved hands pinching at the collar and below as he adjusted it for the Tallests knows what time. Gaz merely glared ahead at him, watching as the alien perfected his attire down to the smallest wrinkle.

"Never put your disgusting hands upon me again, Gaz-Beast. Feeling your vile mouth secretions was enough germ contact for one day." He grumbled, now finally satisfied with his clothes.

Gaz merely rolled her eyes, scoffing at the bacteria freak of an alien. It wasn't any surprise to her at this point of course, Dib's constant ranting basically making her as knowledgeable as the paranormal addict on the Irken. Such as the usage of paste for his reaction to water, the height complex, and so on. Not caring enough to waste her breath to respond, Gaz decided to do something that should invoke a more enjoyable reaction to watch. With a brief pursing of her lips she spat at him, taking clear delight in watching him practically jump to the side of the bench.

A brief chuckle escaped her, a sadistic smile faintly making itself upon her face for once. Zim, now having recollected himself, just grinded his teeth together and glared back at her. Abruptly standing up and stomping over to her their eyes met once more, the Invader towering above her sitting form.

"We're leaving..."

An eyebrow rose up at that, challenging his self-appointed authority over her.

"I have the ability to destroy every 'Gamesave' on this festering ball of dirt. Do not test Zim's amazing patience any further." He growled out, only earning him a taunting smirk in response.

"Call me Gaz, midget-martian, and I'll get up. No more 'Dib-Sister' and all that dumb shit. And it's called a Game Slave, dumbass." Her face hardened at that, clearly displaying she'd not relent on the matter.

After a brief moment of contemplation, and swallowing down his massive amount of pride, Zim let out a sigh. "Very well, Dib-Sis-.. Gaz." He grumbled, displeased and finding the simple term odd on his tongue.

He had been here for years now, yet plenty of his odd habits remained. He didn't care enough to break them, it's not like the other billions of people save for Dib and Gaz even took note of any of his exotic features and quirks. He supposed adjusting his disguise and speech pattern might be more productive for his time on the planet in the long run. A vast majority of these worms were beyond saving in terms of intelligence, but if they bred enough people with more than one chromosome long enough he'd be in trouble.

Ignoring the look of contemplation on the Irken, Gaz stood herself up and retrieved her umbrella. Just to bother the whiner of an invader more she took hold of his gloved hand in her own, dragging him along roughly with the umbrella open and above them. The rain pelted against her 'shield' as expected, the wind picking up a fair bit even as it dared to try and challenge her grasp on the tried and true utility.

Zim merely followed along, only daring to try and yank his hand free of the smaller woman's grasp after a good ten or so seconds. He wanted to ensure he was safely under the 'acid deflector', of course, before trying. He didn't account for her grip to be as persistent as it was, however, as he merely managed to pull her flush against him during the walk back.

"What the fuck-" In response, on one particular step Gaz's heel firmly crunched down on the Irken's boot.

Zim let out a hiss of pain in response, barely managing to stop the knee-jerk reaction of getting away from the vile human. Not one to just take being assaulted he did take a step away, only to shove his shoulder roughly into her own as he moved back in.

Nearly falling off the path and taking the Irken with her, Gaz's head snapped up to the infuriating Green alien as she stopped. Zim, of course, didn't take even a step ahead of her.

"I will shut this fucking umbrella, Zim." She warned, turning to fully face him.

"As I said, Gaz," Her name was practically hissed out like it was poison, his own hand still in her inhuman grasp as he faced her as well, "You. Do not. Scare. Zim."  
Gritting her teeth, unable to stand the cocky Irken and even more infuriated by someone daring to oppose her, she moved to step forward and right into him. She had every intention of wrapping her hand around his throat and strangling the life out of him, but something that only doomed Zim further happened.

Upon the Purple haired human advancing on him, Zim's free open hand raised up to act as a buffer between them. He refused to have her germ coated body anywhere nearer to him, being this close was enough already. What he didn't account for was just where he'd have his hand when he stopped her.

Being as pissed as she was, it took Gaz a second to notice. Her gaze slowly went down, staring at the gloved hand that was slightly cupped and tensed around one of her clothed breasts. Just as slowly her head rose up, staring up at the Irken with a burning rage in her eyes. And, despite her best mental attempts at willing it away, a faint blush on her features.

"What?" Zim questioned, a non-existent eyebrow raising as he glanced down himself, though clearly not getting the issue for a moment, "Oh, right. You primitive beasts are sensitive about your mammary glan-"

Without a second to react the balled up fist of one Gaz Membrane met the jaw of one unlucky Irken. Stumbling back and right into the pouring rain he raised a now free hand up to his bruised face, the other made into a fist like the human girl's.

"I'm going to kill you!" Was the promise sent Zim's way as Gaz threw her umbrella down and advanced on him.

With adrenaline pumping through his system, or something like it at least, Zim barely even noticed the agonizing burn of rain against his skin. His hidden Ruby eyes were already analyzing his 'enemy' as she advanced, a rather telegraphed punch being caught in his hand. His leg kicked out, slamming into her stomach which only seemed to anger her further once she recovered. Yet again she advanced, expect this time she outright tackled him- Actually managing to push the two back under the awning. They hadn't even been able to make it five steps without fighting, of course.

Colliding into the rough concrete under them as he tripped over his own feet, the back of his head receiving most if not all of the pain from the fall, Zim could only groan as he tried to get his wits back and quickly. Gaz, of course, took the opportunity to sit her upper body up. She was firmly wrapped around his waist so to speak as she sat on him, not that she even cared as she aimed a punch into his unprotected gut. He was far too busy unconsciously protecting his face, after all.

With a sudden exhale as all the air was jabbed out of him Zim threw a wild punch up at the little human, managing to clock her in the jaw but unable to actually get her off of him. It bought him a second to get his bearings at least, his hands moving up to grab her by the throat.

Recovering just as quick as Zim, Gaz responded by wrapping a hand around his throat right back in response, the other rearing back and slamming into his right contact covered eye. Her fist met its mark with a satisfying grunt of pain from the alien, the hand pulled back and brought down again and again despite her growing need for a non-constricted windpipe.

To his credit and a testament to his military past Zim's rough grip on Gaz never wavered, if anything it only got worse. Every painful moment of her hand meeting his eye did nothing to truly stop him, her other hand trying to strangle him poorly barely even bothered his, in his words, 'superior physical body.'

Eventually, her punches slowed and even ceased as she grabbed at the Irken's forearms- Desperate to get them away from her throat after not too long. With a growl building deep in her vocal cords she actually managed to do it, barely, his limbs giving her a constant agonizing fight as she fought him back. He couldn't deny the damaging effect the rain and her brutal beating had on his body, the former worse to his ability more so.

"You- Stupid fucker!" She hissed down at him, blood dripping from her busted lip and onto his face. It didn't have the same effect as rain, but it certainly would have grossed him out to his core if he even took notice of it.

"Inferior human!" He growled right back, hands now pinned above his head. The faint sizzling of his flesh was in the air as water dripped onto him from her soaked form, his visible skin covered in a fair amount of dark Green burns that contrasted against his natural pigmentation. Whatever managed to pour onto the Irken was already gone, having singed him quickly. His battered eye leaked a fair bit of clear Pink blood, the orb even awkwardly closed a tad.

Both of them were breathing heavily, faint hints of anger still being leveled in their gazes. Leaning down further, Gaz pressed her forehead hard into the Irken's hard. "Only because you have my game am I going to let you live." A few idle drops of Crimson leaked onto Zim's lips, the metallic taste quite unsettling to him at the moment. He didn't let it show, of course.

"Because you are such an amusing creature to watch in your anger will I, Zim, let you live. If I truly wished, Gaz, I could wipe every trace of your existence from this Earth." His gaze never faltered, nor did her own despite the gut feeling that his threat was entirely true.

"Whatever." Letting go and spitting out a wad of blood Gaz sit up straight, hand moving to slide her knuckles over her bleeding lip. He got her good, it seemed. Though a cursory glance down to the alien showed her own punches did a dent to his health as well. She did take note of how the swelling of his eye already seemed mostly gone, if not entirely.

Zim moved to sit up also, only of course to have the entire weight of the human on his pelvis preventing such. "Get off of Zim, you overweight dirt child." He growled up, shifting around and trying to get out from under her.

"Excuse me? Do I need to pummel your other e-" She paused, brows furrowing in the faintest hint of momentary confusion as she felt... Something. Prodding and rubbing against her between her legs as she practically straddled the Irken. Without wasting much time she did indeed get up, turning and making a walk straight to her dropped umbrella.

She took that brisk walk as time to force her blush down, trying to firmly banish the memory and sensation of what she just felt. She did not expect his biology to be so close to her own species, a discovery which she had no intention of finding out. With the umbrella open and shielding her once more she made her way back to the now standing Irken, tapping her foot as she waited for him to hurry up.

With a quick dusting off of his uniform Zim marched forward, meeting her under the umbrella yet again as they tried to leave the area. It only took them about five steps before something happened that annoyed one of the two.

Given the size of the umbrella, Zim had to scoot in rather close. At first it wasn't something she even noticed, her annoyance and having her device stolen far above that in priority of things to be pissed about. Now, however, it was something she was very aware of, and if she considered why she'd blame the incident that happened but a moment ago.

"Get off of me, Zim." Her tone had her standard tint of anger in it, a glare sent up the Irken's way.

"And be burned alive? Never." Looking down at Gaz, the invader just gave her a look that practically asked if she was somewhere on the autism spectrum from her demand.

"I get why Dib wants to paint the roads with your insides now." She grumbled out, not willing to prolong her suffering by getting into another fight with her infuriating company.

"Oh, you poor inferior and savage dirt spawn. Zim's organs are not for painting your vehicular pathways." A mocking chuckle even emitted after that, the alien clearly not understanding it seemed.

He only managed to earn himself an elbow in the gut for that, an elbow of his own slamming into Gaz in return. Thankfully, the pair only went that far, another outright brawl avoided for the time being. It seemed they were quite content to suck it up for the rest of the way to Zim's base.

After another five or ten minutes of walking later found the pair at the doorstep to the alien's abode, still standing out like it always has. Turning on his heel, Zim's PAK seemed to be offering up Gaz's Game Slave. The girl, for her part, reached a hand up to grab it- Only to find she was about two inches short, even using her toes.

"Zim, God dammit-" A single gloved digit pressed itself into her lips to shush her, only to pull away quite quickly as she tried to bite it clean off.

"Now, now, Gaz," He started, the device being cruelly stored into his PAK once more right in front of her eyes, "It's going to rain for three more horrible days, give or take. So, since I am without paste for the time being- You, will be escorting Zim until the protective substance is restored."

If looks could kill, Zim would've died on the spot.

"And how long… Will that take?!" The enraged Purple haired terror demanded through gritted teeth, chest heaving as she took in deep breaths to calm herself.

"Hmm.. One Earth month, given the entire supply is gone... Anyway, be here thirty minutes before your pathetic educational center begins its futile teachings tomorrow." He basically commanded, stepping back into his home and slamming the door in her face just as her fist went out.

A very notable dent was made in the fake frame, the Irken metal it was truly constructed out of actually being damaged from her assault. Beyond furious, Gaz pivoted on her heel after a few more good punches, umbrella up and hands balled into fists as she made her way home. She didn't know how, or when, but Zim was going to suffer. He would be subject to the most abominable acts humankind could ever conceive, she swore to herself.

 _'_ _He. Will, Pay.'_


	3. Why did he make that?

**AN: My deepest apologies on such a update delay. I've not really been too into writing up this story or other things for a while now, and I don't want to force it out either. I know if I did that, I'd dish out something that isn't meant to be served, something that isn't as good as I can get it with my current abilities.**

 **That aside, I do hope this chapter is enjoyable. I will not make any promises to finish this story, as writing is a hobby of mine that I feel like doing on and off. Mostly off now... My apologies once more in advance.**

* * *

 **Knock knock knock...**

...

 **Knock knock knock!**

The knob to a dented door finally turned, the small green 'dog' opening it with a violent pull.

A human eyebrow rose at that, a hazel eye peaking open more than normal as the goth looking girl let out a sigh. "Where's Zim?"

The clearly fake animal let out a robotic, "Hmmm..." A 'paw' resting on its chin.

"He's fixin' stuff!" It suddenly screamed, giggling like a maniac right after like it had just been told a secret. Or like it was overjoyed about the fact something was broke.

Without waiting for the girl's reply Gir unzipped his costume, scrambling out of it and running off towards the couch. Hopping up onto the cushioning the ever dysfunctional robot turned on the TV, flipping it over to a random channel.

Gaz just shook her head at that, idly glancing around as she stepped past the doorway. She had her umbrella with her once more, the rain still continuing its assault. Closing it and throwing it down on the floor she inspected the room, seeing if anything had changed after all the years.

Nothing truly seemed different when she glanced over it. The living room was the same, the picture of that awful monkey was still up, and the kitchen seemed like it hadn't even been gazed at in centuries. She saw some robotic parts peeking out of the closet however, probably those stupid fake robo parents. Gaz turned herself around, peeking out the window to try and properly look at the front yard. The rain had stopped her from doing so while outside, after all.

The gnomes, oddly enough, were gone. The Earth signs and all the other tacky items Zim had were gone as well. The only things that remained were the fencing, the large Oak tree, and the birdbath. Wait... He never had a fucking tree. He didn't even have one two weeks ago, or a birdbath! Glancing around a bit more she noticed something on one of the lower branches.

Zim had put up a birdhouse...

It was small, wooden, and clearly hand-crafted if the poorly chiseled in piggies, waffles, squids, and more well crafted Irken insignia were any indication. She had a good guess on who did which.

She was more interested in the why, at all, that the alien would make something so.. Normal? Was Zim warming up to Earth, on drugs, or just trying to add a genuinely human look? She didn't know, but she knew she'd find out. Her interest was peaked, not a lot, but it was peaked.

Turning on her heel she stepped back into the living room, trying to remember how she got to the lower levels of the base years ago. One glance to Gir later and she realized that was not how she was getting in this time. She'd never, ever, ask that stupid little robot for help again.

"Argh.. What is it that stupid alien screams..." She mumbled, recalling Dib saying the Irken had some built in Home-AI. She was pretty sure she had heard him yell for it before as well, but it had been quite a while.

"Hm.. Home!" She yelled out, tapping her foot and waiting for a reply.

After ten seconds she figured it wouldn't respond to that. Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance she racked her memory for anything useful. She didn't want to be stuck up here, bored, waiting on the dumb Invader with his moronic robot.

"...Computer?!" She tried, arms crossed now as she listened.

A sudden deep and robotic voice spoke back, no clear point of origin given it was basically the house, "What?" It actually sighed out, clearly tired and or bored... Somehow.

"Take me to Zim. Now."

Not even concerned about security, Computer complied. A panel in the wall by the couch suddenly slid out, a moderately lit elevator able to fit three or four now visible. It was circular in design, a few symbols and letters of the Irken Empire inside.

Stepping in, Gaz had to wait only a second before her descent began. With a faint humming it dropped, level after level of the underground base passing in the blink of an eye. "Computer, is there anything fun down here?" A hand idly brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear as she inquired.

It was a moment or two before a response was given. "There is experimental weaponry in floor fifteen's R and D room, bio-hazard materials in toxic disposal two, and a snack machine in the lab."

Gaz nodded at that, presuming it could see her. She filed the info away for later use, deciding it was best to get announcing her presence to the somewhat tolerable Irken over with first. He wasn't the worst thing on the planet when he was making other stupid people suffer, after all.

At that thought, the elevator finally reached its destination. Coming straight into view was Zim, the Invader with his back to her. Arms crossing over her chest she considered how to go about this. She wanted to ask about the stupid birdhouse, but she also knew the alien might start screeching about her being some spy for Dib.

Eventually, she had a plan, and began moving forward. Not for getting information, but just for pissing Zim off.

With a sadistic smile her feet quietly and quickly took her closer to the alien. He was engrossed in his work for now, a pair of goggles over his ruby eyes as he was without his disguise. She couldn't tell what the Irken metal piping he was repairing led to, but going by the fact it had syrup dumped all over it and inside it she knew what broke it.

Now right up behind Zim, she had to hold in a chuckle. The alien definitely earned what was coming to him for what he put her through, and so much more. Prepping her hands by the back of his head she gave off a grin, promptly shoving the Irken forward and against the syrup covered pipe.

The reaction was instant, a clearly pain filled hiss emitting as he was slammed into it, the sticky substance quickly coating his face and the metal making it hurt all the more. One of his legs kicked out, his boot nailing the intruder right in the stomach. His hands likewise pushed himself off the piping, body turning as he did so towards the enemy.

Gaz, for her part, just had the wind knocked out of her and was stuttering back half a step or two. She didn't expect a violent reaction, though in hindsight she should have. If she was suddenly assaulted from behind she'd have the done same.

Zim, however, wasn't done there. Mid turn he readied his right hand into a fist, having twisted around over his left shoulder. With plenty of momentum and the weight of his body behind it he firmly slammed the balled up hand into Gaz's face, the satisfying sound of the hit firmly connecting accompanying it.

"Dib!" He half yelled in a clear moment of rage, infuriated the human got in, infuriated the computer let him in, and infuriated Gir- Well, no, that part was expected.

He stopped upon seeing the purple hair, hazel eyes, and- Generally not Dib like appearance of the enemy.

"Ah.. Little-Gaz, you are he-" And then she hit back.

Hell, as expected, broke loose. Chairs were overturned, more piping was broken, computer screens earned a few cracks, other equipment was damaged, and the toxic hamster escaped his cage. He would go on to destroy Japan by turning anime into a ideological weapon if not stopped in a year. A few more exchanged blows, dodging, and headbutting later found them closer to the middle of the room. A ruby eye peaked at the smaller human from behind a broken goggle lens, the adjacent one intact. Two angry hazel eyes stared back, slowly dwindling anger in them both.

Gaz moved to wipe at her lip, the wound from yesterday re-opened and worse than before. She only managed to give some faint bruising to Zim's face this time, nothing busted and his eye seeming fine. She supposed the goggles were made of safety glass, or some kind 'advanced' Irken variant. She wondered how the other she pounded into yesterday looked.

"Perhaps I should save myself the trouble and give you the stupid game back now.."

Zim remarked, clearly annoyed, and getting the last bits of syrup off himself.

A brief moment of hope rose in Gaz's eyes, only to be crushed by the sudden smirk on the alien's lips.

"Then again, I suppose fighting you isn't the most disgusting event to occur from acquiring it." Zim paused, seeming to realize the way that could be taken. "Toying in combat with an inferior species is always quite amusing, of course." He added quickly.

A pair of human eyes just rolled in response.

"So... Why do you have a birdhouse?" She wasn't in the mood for slowly squeezing the information out now. She was, of course, quite fine to be her usual blunt self and demand what she wanted.

Ruby orbs narrowed at that, a notable warning on the topic of conversation. "That is none of your concern."

Gaz merely smirked back at this, seeing a button to push. "What, don't tell me the _superior_ species finds birdhouses and birdbaths cute? That's just stupid."

"A physically pathetic and intellectually laughable creature such as yourself would not understand this, as expected, but blending in is important when on an enemy planet."

"Oh, now you're blending in? Then why is your skin still visibly green and wig so terribly fake, huh? Some kind of invader you've been over the years. The most you've achieved is actively showing humanity they have nothing to fear from anything beyond our solar system."

Zim was clearly unamused, his body tense and his visible eye showing the clear rage inside. She was definitely getting to him.

"...I am busy, you worthless human. Leave me be, or I'm destroying your handheld, rain or otherwise."

At that, the girl paused. The threat kept her silent, and the tone of walled back hatred Zim had wasn't lost on her. She did just insult the alien's source of pride, after all, she supposed. With a scoff, the started to move back. "Whatever, go burn in the fucking rain. And if you even get a speck of dirt on my game, I'll end you."

In only a moment she was on her way out.

Stepping into the elevator, doors closing, she gave out a long sigh. No way she was going to school today, not after all the nonsense the alien had just put her through. Getting Dib to piss off so she could come here early just to escort the dumb Irken was a hassle enough. She figured after that, and with having base repairs still, Zim wouldn't be going to school today either.

Glancing around the interior of the elevator, she guessed killing time exploring couldn't hurt.

"Computer. Take me to the weapons testing room or whatever... And the snack machine."

* * *

Ten minutes later, now munching on a Poop-Crunch, Gaz was walking around the Research and development room. Her Hazel eyes ran over the variety of weapons and tools, some seeming harmless, some painful, and some rather useless.

There were information panels holographically displayed under them, the weapons in sight only a mere ten or so. Each had their own Irken insignia stamped container, any words explaining them in Irken. She noted the tools portion amounted to only one, which, given the oddity drew her over first.

"Computer, translate this to English." She commanded, watching the Invader's language shimmer away into her own. Glancing over the info panel of the device, not bothering to look at the thing itself yet, it read:

IED V1.7

GW-IKS

Use with caution.

Gaz blinked at that, the information given answering absolutely nothing. Looking up to the ceiling, she started to call out, "Compu-!"

A gloved hand suddenly found its way around her throat, an oxygen depriving grip the likes of which she had never felt before constricting her windpipe, yesterday included. For a fleeting moment a hint of panic was in her eyes, only to be replaced by a deep burning rage a second later.

"Zgghm!" She tried to growl out, barely able to speak.

"What are you doing in here?" The grip lessened, voice cold and menacing, any hint of the stupid alien she normally saw gone.

She stared at him, gripping his forearm and trying to fight his hand off.

 ** _"What. Are. You. Doing?"_**


	4. Infuriating humans

**AN: Went through about three different versions of this chapter, so please let me know what you think! I'm trying to get a decent plot going along, somehow, and make it have an actual path and establish the characters as they are better. Trying to avoid clitches as well, or just add a decent twist on how they normally are but eegh. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Membrane Residence - Ten minutes ago_**

 _Round spectacles gleamed from the light of various computer screens, all but one out of seven showing various angles of a certain Invader's abode. A young man's jaw remained positively dropped, his breathing coming in quick erratic bursts as his lungs continued to desperately draw in the precious oxygen they needed. He had been in this state for half an hour now, his limbs feeling numb, mind going blank, and his heart threatening to stop beating._

 _A twitch of movement started up, hands jostling around like his brain was re-learning how to use them._

 _Suddenly, they snapped to his head, gripping the sides of his probably averaged size cranium._

 _"What. The. **Fuck?!** " He wasn't one to normally use such vulgar vocabulary, his sister being the more linguistically crude of the pair. But he couldn't care, not right now._

 _A finger jammed forward, smashing into the dedicated rewind button on his keyboard for his GhostPro 2's feed. Every single screen started to move back in time, finger letting up once he spotted it- That distinct color of hair and dark style of clothing. His little sister, Gaz, was on his monitor. His little sister, Gaz, was at Zim's home, knocking on his door, and being let in casually it seemed by the robotic dog of the alien's._

 _His eyes didn't want to transfer what they saw to his brain, his brain didn't want to 'decode' the images into something it could understand- But it did. He almost had another panic attack, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair like it was the only thing keeping his soul tethered to the world._

 _"That_ _ **has**_ _to be fake! Mind control! An optical illusion!" He screamed, now pacing around his room in small quick circles. "It-.. It- I have to see for myself!" He dashed out his room, door slamming behind him, black trench-coat flapping around as he ran. His feet faltered along the way, stuttered steps made from the bottom of the stairs to the door. It didn't help he caught himself with his face, all the momentum breaking a lens on his glasses and almost busting his nose._

 _For once, he paid the glasses no mind, only taking a fleeting second to re-adjust them with one hand as the other yanked open his front door._

 _"I'm coming Gaz!" He yelled out as he dashed out of the house, hoping she could hear him despite their distance._

* * *

 ** _Zim's base - Present time_**

"If I have to ask again, Little-Gaz... I will hurt you."

With the loosening of a gloved hand from her throat, just enough again, the purple haired girl held up a few inches from the floor by a clearly pissed Irken replied. "I was fucking exploring your stupid base! Now put me down before I-" And just like that, she was down. Her feet met the metal floor with a light thud, hands immediately balled into fists.

"Jesus Christ, final-"

 **"Alert! Intruder detected."** For once, the security system worked, a screen being moved out from the ceiling by the two. It quickly showed the issue, a hidden camera by the front lawn displaying Dib practically wailing on the door, screaming for Zim, his sister, the 'robot dog', or a few idle insults being levied towards the Irken Invader in particular.

"Now you inform me of intruders..." Mumbled the alien himself, glaring up towards the screen at Dib and his security system. It gave no response, not that the Irken expected such. A gloved hand raised up, the device on Zim's wrist sliding open and on as he tapped away for now.

"Great, as if your Irken period wasn't enough, now I get to deal with his screaming..." Pinching at the bridge of her nose, a migraine sure to soon hit, the hazel eyed girl sent a death stare towards the alien. Her throat surely had bruising from his actions, something she was trying to soothe by rubbing at the injured area to no avail. Her lip wasn't bleeding anymore at least, so hopefully Dib wouldn't notice either injury.,

"Cease your whining, Gaz-Human, Zim is busy." He habitually grumbled out, tapping two final commands into his wrist-mounted PDA. Looking up towards the computer screen, the front door opened itself up and Dib promptly fell- All his weight that was being shoved into the open door now investing itself to falling on the floor.

A quiet chuckle of sadistic enjoyment escaped Gaz and a smirk rested on Zim's own lips at the sight of his arch-enemy face-planting. A quick glare was shared between the two, expressions morphing back into their mutual looks of aggravation at the other's mere existence.

"We're heading up." His command was given no room or time for protest, the computer complying immediately. Two tubes slithered out from the ceiling, large enough to pull in the alien and human girl respectively. In a matter of seconds they were sent around the base in every required direction, soon landing right in the middle of the living room.

Zim landed first, hands tucked behind his back and head held high. Gaz joined him a second after, landing without a single care in the world. Her arms were crossed over her chest, gaze shifting between her brother as he stood up and the annoying Irken beside her. Stepping over to the couch and plopping herself down she patiently waited to see how this would play out. She was rather careful of how she placed her hands, trying to hide her injuries for now.

Beside her, Gir's attention was miraculously drawn away from his favorite TV show. Bright Cyan eyes somehow widened, staring upwards at the intimidating girl with a stupid grin on the likely outdated model of a SIR unit's mouth. A quick glare and a growl of warning, just like old times, forced his attention elsewhere.

"Zim!"

"...Yes?"

An antennae rose, patiently awaiting whatever long rant was sure to come.

"What did you do to my sister?! No way she'd come here without you doing- doing- **something!** What did you do?! Huh?! Put some kind of experimental neural implant to make her do whatever you want and not even be aware?! Put anti-pizza bombs at Bloaty's?! Took over the gaming industry?!" Dib screamed out, looking ready to foam at the mouth from sheer rage. His face was a hint red, the finger pointed at the Irken was shaking, and his teeth were grinding together constantly. He was quite serious, far more than he was even for some of their more potentially planet ending battles. Zim supposed it was to be expected, loyalty to family being so strongly ingrained in most humans. More so for Dib, given his sister was practically the only person he truly had.

"I've done nothing, wasting resources on a single and insignificant human worm, part of your family unit or not- Is of no concern for my mission." His answer was quick and stated in a calmer tone than he used years ago in their fights, weeks ago even, given old habits die hard- Even for Irkens.

Gaz, for her part, just gave off a clearing of her throat at the particular insults sent her way. A foot now tapped against the floor as if expecting the Irken to take his words back from sheer intimidation alone. He didn't.

"Nice try, Zim, but I know you're lying! You've done something, I know it! Come on, Gaz, what did he do?!" His gaze moved over to his sister, eyes begging for a proper answer.

Gaz looked over to Zim, her Game Slave 3 peaking out from his PAK. She could see the little claw that subtly held it out tighten, not hurting the device, but the threat was clear.

"..." Her voice failed her for a moment, eyes looking back to Dib who was expecting an answer- And now.

"I needed help with Science. He's helping me in exchange for 'information' on the stupid dancing robots at Bloaty's." She grumbled out, shrugging in boredom.

Dib just stared at her for a long moment, eyes wide as he seemed to process the new info. "B- But- He's the enemy, Gaz, I've told you this before! I know just as much, if not more than him about Science! Why do you need **his,** " A finger snapped to the Irken for emphasis, "Help?!"

"Considering he knows how to make a spaceship and can explain how it works down to the smallest detail, while you can't- I think it's obvious why I'd pick the technologically advanced hypochondriac here over Bigfoot's stalker." She further growled out, short fuse already burning as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Dib floundered for words for a moment, not too sure how to respond. She wasn't wrong, he knew that much. His eyes flickered around the room, mind trying to throw together some kind of competent argument. "I-... No." He paused, taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

"I won't- I can't! Stand for this. As your brother and Earth's protector-!"

"Self-given title." Zim chimed in.

"...As Earth's self-appointed protector! I won't allow you to communicate with the enemy!"

Silence stretched on for quite a bit. Dib struck a pose, Zim just didn't care, Gir stared at Gaz, and Gaz held in a sadistic chuckle.

"You- Won't allow **me?** Excuse me, Dib? Do you forget what happened the last time you said something like that?"

Earth's unofficial protector shivered at the death stare sent his way, though showed no genuine signs of backing down. "A neccasary sacrifice for the good of the planet itself... Of our species, even- No, even-!"

He was promptly silenced by a boot between his legs, his grandchildren crying about abuse inside his testicles as Gaz quite painfully nailed them with the front end of her shoe. She followed up by wrapping a hand around his throat, dragging him over to the door, and shoving him right out.

She wasted no time in locking it, the faint cries and whimpers her brother emitted outside in his agony doing little to calm her rather obvious fury. Turning around to see Zim playing her Game Slave did give her pause, at least.

"What... The fuck?"

An antennea rose, as did two ruby eyes, though the Irken's fingers kept tapping away.

Gaz expected a game over sound at any moment, but every second he kept playing, and playing, until a demonic piggy's voice stated: "You win. New high-score!"

"What - the - **fuck?!** Bullshit! No way you just beat my high-score, any of them!" She claimed, stepping over in a flash and looking over the Irken's shoulder, quite uncomfortably pressing her face into his own. He clearly minded, a low growl emitting that she promptly ignored,

Her eyes looked over the screen, seeing that Zim had tied her high-score. Her best, high-score. She had earned the maximum amount of points possible, with the lowest per level completion time, and on the hardest setting. It took her weeks. It took the alien half a fucking day, less even, maybe.

"How?! Did you cheat?!" She was, at this point, practically strangling him. Her game slave had already returned to the cold confines of the invader's PAK, Zim quick to react though not expecting this violent of a reaction.

His hands grabbed at her forearms, slowly prying her off and walking her back, eventually pinning her to the wall with seemingly little issue. Hands now above her head and his body too close to kick at, Gaz was quite trapped as she looked up at the alien. She would've done something if she wasn't still reeling from shock, and if she genuinely could given the Irken's non-handicapped state at the moment. Though the ultimate gamer inside her prohibited retaliation, at least to any severe degree. Zim did win fairly. It seemed...

"Do that again, and I will break you, then your device. And no, I did not cheat. Your _pathetic_ Earth games are simple, the one you have inserted to your little mind numbing handheld more so than the rest. I saw no harm in seeing what all the addiction humans had to them stemmed from, at least."

"So you beat my highscore and practiced for 'seeing what it was all about'?" She questioned, an eyebrow raising.

"...Be quiet." Her hands were released and her personal bubble was restored soon after that.

"Fight me, on the game."

"Not interested, I have better things to work on."

"Name your price." Her hands balled up into fists, pride severely impacting her judgement right now.

"Those are dangerous words for humans, I hear." He idly commented, already moving to walk into the elevator, preferring it over the tube travelling. Gaz followed suit, standing with him, practically glued to his hip for once.

"Name your stupid price! If you would win."

"If? I'd destroy you, silly huma-" A growl from her made him pause and then promptly sigh in annoyance. 'Gaz..."

"Price. Now." Hazel eyes dared him to further protest.

"Irk be damned... Fine. Tell Dib-Beast er..." He waved a hand around, thinking on the spot. He wanted something she'd likely deny accepting.

"That I took your virginity." He shrugged.

Gaz paused. Her face heated up and mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"W- What? Why?! And how do you know I- Nevermind! Just- Why?!"

He glared down at her, clearly annoyed. She was determined, he supposed. "It would devastate his pathetic mind. And I didn't know, nor do I care. Irkens have no use for mating and the care for the end of your unmated period of it as part of a individuals 'growth' is even more useless."

Her brows furrowed at that, grumbling curses and other insults under her breath.

"Whatever." She started out, "When... I win. I get my game slave back, _and_ , you have to buy or make me anything I tell you to for 'one Earth month'." Her cocky smirk was almost enough to make the invader growl at her, the human quite skilled at pushing his buttons. He was of course very aware of her little call back to her own predicament as well.

"Very well. To further aggravate you then, I'm adding to my win conditions. Firstly, you must record dib-filth's reaction when you tell him of the previous demand. Secondly, you must paint your entire collection of attire pink. Bright, bright, pink. And thirdly, you can't buy the next game slave that comes out, if ever." If her annoyance wasn't high with the first and second condition, the third practically made her heart stop.

"Motherfucker! Then I'm adding to mine! You have to let Dib in your base, no restrictions! And tell me what the deal with your stupid birdhouse is!" Zim's eyes almost widened like saucers, slowly changing into a death stare down at the little human, a look returned without hesitation.

"Might I suggest stopping here?" Computer suddenly chimed in, the faintest hint of amusement in the AIs tone.

"Whatever..." Gaz grumbled, arms crossed over her chest.

"Infuriating human..." Neither of them noticed they had arrived at their designated floor a good three minutes ago.

"Wait... If Irkens don't mate, why do you have a dick?"

Subtle, as always.

"Well?!"

"...Having it doesn't mean we use it, stupid human."

"But that's retarded, no way your dumb race can't just use 'superior technology' to remove it."

Zim gave off a low groan, a migraine actually starting up, as rare as those were for him.

"Dear Irk... Why I diff- Why is Zim's superior reproductive organ even a concern of yours?!" He finally hissed out, annoyed as possible. He took a step forward towards the smaller human, practically about to snarl at her.

"Please, never call it that again... Secondly, cause it doesn't make sense for _you_ to have one, and thirdly- How is yours superior, please, do tell? Genetic enhancement? You give it snack dispensers, sugar junkie?" Hearing Dib ranting did have some benefits, it seemed. On the spot insults were one.

He scoffed, going so far as to even roll his ruby orbs. "My mating tool-"

"That's worse!"

"Tool is!... The tallest, of course, as superior irkens-" He paused, though not of his own volition,

A soft and small human hand was covering his lips, the action rewarded by a narrowing of his eyes.

"I regret asking..." She regretted putting her hand over the Irken's mouth as well, though his voice would kill her eventually. This wouldn't. She hoped, anyway.

After a cautious moment the hand was removed, a tired sigh emitting from the human, turning around. "So, we're playing VPH M2, right?" Zim just blinked at that, clearly confused,

"Er... If it's the stupid game in your device, yes."

"Good." With that, she turned to face the Irken, a clear look of defiance and will to win in her eyes.

A hand was offered out to shake, the Irken soon grasping it.

The deal was sealed, and there was no turning back.


	5. Good morning

_**AN: Well, I meant to have this chapter out sooner than this, but some stuff came up RL and all that jazz. Anyway, regarding below, I thought I'd try and focus more on fleshing out Gaz and Dib as people and their own relationship. I also tried to go for a more serious tone than normal, as I feel like I've strayed from that intention a bit. And this is chapter is probably a bit more Gaz sided for story purposes, though I do want to get Dib in too a good bit. I'm hoping they won't come off as too OOC, not so much so that they aren't recognizable as Dib and Gaz at least. I'm still trying to build up and organically ease in to more mature variations of the characters of IZ, who all will take part in the story I don't know yet. Kinda winging it as I go, but eh. Welp, all that aside, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Membrane Residence [Gaz's room] - The next day**_

Hazel eyes slowly opened themselves up, the darkness of sleep leaving them to meet the darkness of reality. The young goth-like girl's room was void of light, the thick black curtains on her window a strong wall against the brightness of the sun, impenetrable by even a single ray from the fiery ball so far from her planet. It was something she had grown to desire over the years, something she grew comfortable in, this darkness. Raising a hand up in front of her face she failed to make out a single detail, yet her mind's eye saw it clearly, and even saw the room with ease. She could tell where all her things were, her old security bots, her computer, her closet, her books, her bat, her game slave-...

 _'Fucking alien...'_

With a long sigh she made the smallest move to push the covers off of herself, pale skin now greeted by the biting cold of her room. Not bothered in the slightest she pushed onward, drawing a leg up and giving a measly kick to the sheets to force them down the rest of the way. Now free from the comforting material her bare feet moved to greet the floor, toes curling, wiggling, and tensing at the icy feeling of the gray wooden floorboards beneath them. A small shuffle along her bed had her body, and more importantly her feet, now positioned on her soft and warmer skull-themed rug.

 _'Hm... God, I've had this thing since I was nine...'_ With her eyes on the rug, a quick exhale of air through her nose was the only indication she found something funny at the moment. She really needed to update her room in some aspects, the design wasn't an issue for her by any means, but outdated furniture was outdated furniture. Though, she supposed it all did have some charm, and just a _hint_ of sentimental value to her.

Rolling her neck about until a few good pops emitted, Gaz's thoughts shifted back to the oh-so aggravating Irken forcing himself into her schedule. Her eyes almost rolled as hard as she was rolling her neck, the mere thought of his species conjuring an image of herself on a whole planet full of smug and smirking megalomaniacs like him. She'd put a bullet through her own fucking temple before being submitted to such a fate, she decided. She doubted that would ever come to pass though.

"Zim..." The name was genuinely tested on her tongue for once, the phonetics drawn out deeply. She was surprised to find herself unsure on what to think. On one hand, it was like someone dipped her taste-buds with poison. Her anger and bitterness over her Game Slave were the most prevalent emotions being drawn out. On the other, it brought her the faintest sense of familiarity, and an inkling of what she'd only dare describe as sadistic enjoyment. He wasn't an idiot anymore, she could say it to annoy him all she liked but she knew it wasn't true. He also hated humans, deeply, just listening to him for three seconds would let anyone draw such a conclusion. She hated practically all of them as well, Dib was the only one she found acceptable to exist at all. Her father was... A bag of emotions she wasn't wanting to deal with, ever. Her mother she didn't have the chance to know, so the bonds she was suppose to have never even formed.

And Zim, like herself, he was sadistic, so very sadistic. His smiles were genuine in only two cases so far, from all she'd seen at least. He was either making someone miserable or getting something he wanted, whether it be material things or praise, self-given or otherwise. She knew narcissistic could be added to his list of traits, though she had always wondered how he was with his little annoying robot. Zim ticked every requirement for Narcissistic Personality Disorder, no doubt, but lack of empathy... She supposed he might have a bit of it, maybe. Her species was out of the question for empathetic behavior so his interactions with his own side so to speak were all she could guess off of. Though she had no memories to really speculate on that came to mind, unless Tak could count, but eh.

With a huff from the frustrated girl cold pale hands began to run through messy purple locks of hairs, snaking down further over her annoyance filled face. She hated these moments. When she woke up, she was alone in her quiet and comforting room with time to think. And thinking, while clearly important, also meant dwelling on things she didn't particularly want to. It was something she did despite that of course, the girl deeming otherwise as "Being a pussy and hiding from problems".

She wanted to strangle Zim with his stupid organs for one, clearly, and yet on the other hand she couldn't deny the _very minor_ enjoyment his existence could occasionally bring. Mainly when he was bothering Dib, or people deemed: Not Gaz. So, she left herself with two options: Continue letting her anger over his shitty tactics of stealing her handheld for weather protection allow her to hate his guts, or be annoyed as hell about the former but still admit he's tolerable in _severe_ moderation.

She decided on the latter, denying the truth hurting her pride far too much than it hurt admitting Zim might be even a bit survivable around.

She'd just have to find a way to live with that fact, that Zim could actually be tolerated in the rarest of moments.

A quick glance to the clock showed her it was an hour till school at Skool, as it was so stupidly and yet aptly named at the same time. Standing up with a mutter of, "Lights..." she made her way over to her closet, a purple tank-top and black vampire-piggy themed shorts being yanked off and thrown about as she looked for a more suitable outfit for the day. The room's lights did indeed flicker on a second later, the benefits of a genius for a father. Well, genius to Earth's standards.

A good ten seconds of rummaging later and her attire was selected, sock-covered feet now making their way over to the door. She supposed a gray long-sleeved shirt, black baggy jeans, and steel-toed boots were acceptable. The boots, of course, were black as well. Although the pair she bought had to come in green originally due to lack of stock on her preferred coloring, a quick use of messy spray-painting kind of solved that. Finally, the lights of the outside hall greeted her and faintly broke the darkness in her room, the shutting of the door a second later just as easily letting it return as she went to the kitchen.

Hazel eyes spotted scythe-styled black hair at the dinner table, a box of Piggy-Bites and Vampire-Munchies prepped on the table with a jug of milk beside them. Her preferred bowl was by the chair she normally sat at as well, the old dishware clearly bought for a girl much younger than herself. The design was a cutesy variant of her favorite game, Vampire Piggy Hunter, the original one from when she was twelve. Instead of flaming pigs descending down and murdering someone, it was flying angelic pigs barfing rainbows on someone. She didn't understand why that design was accepted, or more importantly why she wanted it back then, but whatever.

A more lasting inspection of her brother showed how invested he was on his S-Phone LI. Squinting at the screen, unsurprisingly, she saw a live video feed. He was watching Zim. Well, he was watching Zim's house. Gir, if she was seeing right, had managed to tie up a pizza delivery man in the front yard. She could only hope that the red liquid covering the robotic creation was pizza sauce as it devoured what looked to be the sixth box of pizza with reckless abandon.

"Already salivating at the sight of our carpet fiber combing neighborhood alien and his companion?" Now at the table she sat herself down, pouring her cereal in the bowl followed by milk, like all sane people.

"..." Dib remained glued to the screen.

She couldn't help but just stare, annoyed already at her sibling. She was already rethinking her opinion on Dib's allowed to exist or not status. Glancing at the silverware the paranormal addict laid out for her, she took hold of her spoon and prepped her arm. Lining up her shot she gave to a count of three before firing, the pristine eating utensil whacking her brother in his unreasonably sized forehead.

"..." He finally looked up, "Oh, morning Gaz!" He happily greeted with a hand rubbing at his forehead, the boy unsure why it was hurting so suddenly.

"I've been here for a whole minute, Dib... Are you going to eat breakfast with me or go back into your alien voyeurism porn?"

Dib had the sense to look apologetic, his phone being thumbed off and set to the side. "Oh, right. Sorry." He mumbled back, starting to eat his now soggy cereal. He couldn't say it bothered him much anymore, this was the eighth time this month his titled 'Galactic Security' duties of spying on Zim caused such a thing.

Gaz, of course, was just as displeased as all the other times. It didn't help their father's retarded prerecorded greeting bot didn't work anymore, so now seeing him meant watching a documentary or looking up clips of news interviews. The latter was rare as could be, of course, the man literally living in his laboratory at this point. She wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten he had kids anymore.

She couldn't stop the small sigh that escaped her lips, the generally present feeling of emptiness in the house coiling back around her. Her eyes were the only other sign of her frustration as they stared at her cereal like it was venom.

"...You alright, Gaz?" Hazel orbs gently shifted, looking at the hand that had crossed the table and found itself over her own. Her muscles tensed up just the slightest, yet she knew her brother's hand wouldn't move, she knew he'd risk his own damnation if it meant she was alright. She knew he'd gladly go out into the stars and take on his own mortal enemy, all of the alien's allies, and die even, if it meant the world she was on still remained for her. Even if it didn't have room for him anymore.

Now the house didn't feel so empty.

Over the years their relationship had changed, they still fought as normal, always bothering each other to the point of screaming into a pillow even, but they were still family. That was something they both knew would never change. She'd still spray Dib with sodas, poke playful jabs at his paranormal obsession, even kick him in the balls like yesterday if he so dared her, but she knew she could never hurt him like any other person that pissed her off. One look at the assholes she had permanently paralyzed in her middle-school days for the simplest of reasons, not that their failing society or local law enforcement cared, was a prime example of the difference.

And Dib would always meddle, always ask about how her classes went, how her grades were, what game she was playing, if she wanted to watch Mysterious Mysteries, and he'd definitely confide in her regarding Zim. He'd never not do that. He'd rant for hours and hours on the alien, sometimes just to playfully annoy his younger sister anymore. And admittedly it could get a 'hint' violent, on Gaz's part at least, given Dib was more of verbal banter kind of person as he grew up. Last night didn't count for them, all factors considered, since it wasn't them just being- Well, them. Kind of.

Gaz of course wasn't always and only an instigator of banter between them. Over the recent years she had come out of her reclusive gaming shell, for her brother at least. She'd ask him to play co-op or versus sometimes on a fighter or two, sit down and watch Mysterious Mysteries with him without provocation, and just generally put down the Game Slave and talk. She still had it with her all the time, obviously, but that didn't mean it was on. They didn't always get along, of course, but compared to their younger and immature selves they were taking steps in the right direction where it mattered now.

"I'm fine, Dib, thanks." She muttered out, glaring off to the side. She felt the hand remove itself after a small re-assuring squeeze, a sigh escaping Dib now as his hand returned to his part of the table.

"...You?" She added quietly, gruffly, years of strong steel walls with barbed wire fencing to keep people out being peeked over by a pair of hazel eyes. Just because they hung out more didn't mean she wouldn't be Gaz, of course.

"Yep! Just excited on some new ideas I stormed up last night to get back at Zim later." And without missing a beat the blinding ray of hope and optimism for humanity that was her brother looked back.

Now looking at her brother, literally, an eyebrow raised up the faintest hint in curiousness. "What's he done now, exactly, besides give you a paranormal erection?"

Dib was not amused, a mock glare being sent back.

"...Not that. That's disgusting. But-!" Gaz was adding soundproof walls to her list of internal defenses later, she could already tell Dib was about to say something either: A, annoying, or B, annoying.

"Something. I just don't know for sure yet, but I know it involved you." He casually took another bite of his cereal, his sister's actual glare at his potential of meddling not deterring him in the slightest. Much, anyway.

"And.. Why is that? Because if him helping me get better grades for information he thinks is valuable has you drawing that conclusion, Dib, you're really stretching." She did _not_ need her brother demanding or making wild accusations towards Zim, she knew it was kind of expected given last night but by God she'd not stand for it. Her GS5 was at stake, after all.

"Come on, Gaz, I'm not stupid..." She looked tempted to protest that statement, purely for the sake of it.

"Alright, tell me then, what do you think is _really_ going on? Think I'm secretly dating your enemy or something?" Dib paused, a few seconds passing as he turned a hint paler than normal, looking about to vomit even.

"N- No! That's horrendous.. Eugh." He took a moment to clear his throat, a small banter-like kind of teasing smile slowly curling up on his lips. "Where's your Game Slave?" As he dropped his ultimate attack, doing victory laps in his head at how awesome it was.

A long silence stretched on, the young girl knowing there wasn't a single excuse in the book she could make to fool her brother. She always, _always_ , had her Game Slave with her. And Dib knew that. He also knew Gaz wouldn't be failing in school, at all. He did ask her about school often enough, obviously. And it wasn't like their school system was demanding Harvard level intellect.

Gaz's hands balled up into fists, annoyance giving way to a lot of anger. She figured her brother would catch on, but fucking hell could he give more than a night before he started taking it into his own hands...

"Dib, if you f-"

"I know."

The girl grit her teeth, reigning in her emotions for a moment, listening.

"I thought about it all night. I figured if you didn't tell me about it, or kill Zim yourself, it's because you can't. And I know you like to solve your problems your way, and are more than capable, Gaz. So... As much as I hate to do it, for once, I'm sitting this one out."

Gaz could feel her jaw dropping, unable to utter a word, unable to comprehend her brother's statements. "...Y... You're not going to flip your shit, go bang on his door again like an idiot, go demand he tell you what he's done, all your usual shit when Zim is involved? Not even a giant rant about him being a menace, anything?"

"Oh, I already did that last night! I contacted the Swollen Eyeball and, well, y'know. I still have another hour or two of ranting left th-"

"No no no, save it for them. Just... Mm. I'm surprised you're letting me deal with this alone, especially since it involves Zim." She was expecting to wake up like it was some dream any second now.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I don't want to!" He 'cheerily' replied, a stretched smile on his features, though his hands were made into fists on the table. His little sister was being bothered by 'alien scum' after all, he was practically ready to murder someone when he had calmed down and thought the situation through last night.

"But you're the only person I'd trust that could handle Zim," he started up, "And I'm your brother, that means I also have to help you by _not_ helping you sometimes. We're not kids anymore. I mean, we still are technically, but-"

"Alright, alright, enough. We've been mushy enough today, fucking hell. Look, I'll get my game from the annoying germ freak one way or another and then you're free to bother him to hell and back. Until then, my gaming career is at stake. So piss off on saving the nearest pathogen from Zim, alright?"

Dib just offered up an understanding and placating smile, though he was still clearly brimming with untold amounts of desire to, well- Do the usual, and fight Zim.

"Good..." Gaz took a moment to think, finger tapping on the table, their respective bowls of cereal empty. "And don't buy me a new Game Slave to get around this. I'm getting _my_ Game Slave back. Period."

With that, the young girl stood up, a little annoyed but clearly looking like a weight was off her shoulders. Pivoting on her heel she went to the door, umbrella being grabbed on her way out. She had an alien to destroy in the virtual world, then everything would go back to normal. She fucking hoped everything would go back to normal.


End file.
